Little secret
by wanderer123456789
Summary: The siblings are inlove with each other but Maya doesn't want anyone to know, On the other hand, Playful Shin TRIES to obey Maya's wish to hide his affection for her but for how long will their Little Secret remain a secret? minors dont read
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE secret

This takes place before Shin and Mitsuomi fought, and Kuzunoha Manna was killed. Maybe that episode wouldnt exist in any chapters

of this story. Maya here is still a First year student, and Shin's still in the senior year. ENJOY

PROLOGUE: Little secret

Shin stared at his little sister, sleeping so peacefully that it would fool a person into thinking that she's harmless, on the contrare, she's

an addicted fighter, a war lover and she would grab every chance to prove her strength, but he doesn't want her to ever become strong, he doesn't

want her to improve, he wants her to always seek for his protection, to look for him, to NEED him... He stared intensely at her, she'd grown to be a

beautiful woman, he closed his eyes and remembered the past, when he'd kill everybody who would go against her, who would hurt her and who

would steal her from him. He smirked cruelly when he remembered Mitsuomi, one day, he'll b able to take care of the little boy.

Maya sighed on her sleep that got a chuckle from her big brother. He stood, giving his sister his last stare before leaving her room.

Soon Maya, soon...

Maya slept peacefully throughout the night.

as i was saying, i'm really not good in making into chapters... Gomen.

I think you got the little secret, but------

CIAO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: little secret.

Shin saw Maya in the dojo practicing her martial arts style; he can tell that she'd been at it for quite some time for her clothes were starting to stick to her skin. He hid in the shadows while continuously watching her. She'd certainly grown to be such a fine woman. Hair as silver as his, a body that he'd clobbered a hundred men for desiring and a face fit for an angel. He watched as her breasts bounced each time she lands. He's glad that she's been practicing instead of dallying with some guys… but he still doesn't want Maya to grow stronger.

"What is with that slutty move little sister?" Shin asked appearing from the shadows that he shocked Maya.

"Have you been watching me again Onue?" she asked. "How's the enforcement team?"

"Fine… Just fine." He frowned, he knew that Maya's checking up on MItsuomi. Maya saw the scowl on Shin's face and remembered when she last saw the scowl, it was two months ago when he told her that she shouldn't get attached with anyone… _I want you to look only at me… Run away and I'll kill… I wont be killing you ofcourse, I'll kill everybody you've ever been attached with…_ After the tournament which her brother had won hands down, he'd been in charged with the enforcement team, Mitsuomi had been the vice president and Bunshinchi had been the right hand.

"I heard that you've been put in the same class as Mitsuomi." His voice was hard. Maya stared at him, "Hai… But I haven't spoken to him." She turned around in a way that it seemed rude, she got her water from the floor and drank it, she gasped when Shin spun her around and they were facing nose to nose. "Just make sure that you're not seeing him again…" Maya held her breath when she saw that Shin's eyes flashed red in anger. "Or else you know what will happen to him."

---- The next day----

The bell rang. It was lunch time. Maya fixed her bad when she saw a note inserted inside her book. "Meet me at the laboratory after school." It was no doubt Mitsuomi's handwriting. She was thrilled and afraid at the same time. What was Mitusomi thinking? If Shin finds out that he's even writing to her…

"Maya." She stared at the door and saw Shin waiting for her. "Ma-te." She said as she got her bag and went to him.

---- BELL ---- after school ----

Maya quickly went out of the classroom after Mitsuomi went out. She waited 10 mins then followed him.

The door to the laboratory opened and closed. It was dark and Maya couldn't see a thing. She whispered "Mitsuomi…" and walked further. She yelped when somebody pulled her hand and giggled when she saw that it was Mitsuomi. She can't help but cry, she couldn't hold all her emotions and seeing Takayanagi's face helped her pour all of it out of her system, "Oh Mitsuomi! You don't know how glad I am to see you! I feel so trapped, I can't talk with anybody now. Least of all you---" after she said the word you she was quickly kissed by Mitsuomi, it seems that all his emotions were all bottled up as well. Their lips melded together, it was their first time to kiss each other and Maya welcomed him. She encircled her arms around his neck and he guided her head to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on her thighs then crept inside her skirt to cup her buttocks to pull her closer against his groin. She pulled away.

"If my brother finds out about this, he'll kill you."

"He's at his office right now Maya. We're supposed to be having a meeting… And you're right… We must be very discreet about this… He acts normal around me but whenever I mention your name… I see his eyes darkening… You must promise me Maya that you'll meet me here everyday… after school…"

At that Aya nodded and kissed him again.

-G-o-m-e-n-

Sorry for the late update guys… anyway. I updated already so don't get furious okay? I promise that I'll update soon starting tday…


	3. Shin's deception

Here's Chapter 3… Hope to hear from you. Ja!

Chapter 3:

"You seem… different Maya." Shin said in an amused voice, they were eating dinner together in their house and Shin noticed that Maya's color had changed, she became more vibrant and alive. It's been a month since Maya and Mitsuomi had their talk and since then, they've been seeing each other secretly in the laboratory. Maya has been very careful about their little rendezvous, she' quite sure that there's no way Shin will learn about it.

"How different Onue?" she said in a teasing voice.

"For one, you're wearing a turtle neck sweatshirt and it's not even winter yet." He noticed that she became a little uneasy but she quickly regained her composure.

"I need to sweat you know. I'm getting fatter." She got some more rice and quickly ate.

"I doubt that. You're only 16, you're still growing. Besides, you're the prettiest girl in school. I've clubbed at least 10 guys a day for checking you out."

"So I've heard." She practically yawned.

Shin noticed that Maya was unhappy with what he just said. He knows that she never was happy when he beat guys because of her. He can't help it, he just beats up those guys who're going over board, who notice her too much.

"Let's train Maya." He said and Maya looked up to him with a puzzled face.

-0-

"How much did you improve these past few weeks?" Shin asked and Maya grinned.

"There's only one way to find out." She attacked him and Shin was really surprised with her speed. She's fast, but he's used to dealing with speed, "Too slow Maya." Maya stopped when she felt Shin behind her. She quickly did a hand stand placed her legs around Shin's neck and brought him down. He laughed then quickly grabbed both her legs and started to crush it that she yelped and let him go. They fought for an hour and Maya was both sweaty and tired, her blouse was torn and her pants didn't look like pants for her crashing and Shin's light punches tore it into mini shorts. Shin on the other hand was just warming up. No wonder he's the president of the enforcement team…

"Now I'm going to show you what I've learned in a week little Maya."

"Don't call me that!" she charged him but she suddenly froze when she was just 5 feet away from him.

"I… I can't move." She said in both amazement and fury.

"THIS is my new technique. I can hold my opponent immobile no matter what his strength is but I'm still working on it cause it's draining my energy." He walked towards her until they were just inches apart.

"Now that you've proven that you're better than me a hundred times again Onue, let me go."

But Shin was frowning this time and Maya wondered why, she didn't need to ask though.

"What's this?" he touched her torn turtleneck and totally exposed her neck. There he saw two red marks.

"Mosquito bytes!" she nervously answered. She was going to smile but when she saw Shin's red eyes she didn't. The marks were cause by Mitsuomi's carelessness, he didn't think when he did it to her. It was from their meeting earlier.

"Mosquito byte." He uttered, she gasped when his mouth descended to the hollow of her neck and shoulders and he sucked on it. She closed her eyes when Shin didn't release her and he was starting to hurt her. Eventually he stopped, he replaced his mouth with his hand and slowly revealed the blue-red mark he made on her neck.

"This looks a lot like your mosquito byte doesn't it?" he paused and stared hard at her, "I know that you wont tell me Maya, but I swear I'll find out. You're mine. Remember that. Look only at me." At that he slowly walked away until he was out of her sight.

Maya was slightly perturbed by what just occurred between them. Her brother's acting very strange, she paused she doesn't want to think about anything, she touched her neck, the part where Shin marked her and slowly closed her eyes.

------

Maya swore to avoid Mitsuomi for a while, she felt that eyes were watching her wherever she goes. Shin hasn't changed, he still acts the same and he never mentioned their little fight the other night. Meanwhile she sensed that Mitsuomi is a little confused and she didn't get to explain him why she can't see him for the moment.

"HAS anyone seen Maya?" Everybody paused when they saw Shin leaning by their classroom's doorway.

"A… Ano, she went to the bathroom senpai." A guy whispered.

--

Maya was fixing herself when she felt that she was no longer alone.

"Is this your newest hobby brother? Breaking into the ladies' restroom or are you just really spying on me?" she asked sarcastically.

Even though they have had abnormal encounters, the air between them didn't feel thick and heavy; maybe they were just too close to each other to easily forgive each other that quickly, or to dismiss any wrong action.

Shin smirked at his sister's remark but he wasn't oblivious to the fact that they were alone or that Maya forgot to button her blouse, it was really hot in the girl's bathroom or was it just him.

Shin got closer to her and Maya flinched a little but she held her ground, she wouldn't show Shin that she was affected, somehow, disgusted maybe, she just doesn't know. But she's certain that she's feeling something weird. Shin's closeness had been bothering her, he'd been that close to her before but it didn't trouble her, didn't even think about it, she's disgusted with herself that she thought of something disgusting.

"Why are you so fidgety lately little sister." Shin closed the gap between their noses.

Maya doesn't want to think ill of her brother. He's her BIG brother, the one that took care of her since they were children, he'd proven his brotherly love for her many times and she felt stupid that she's thinking bad things about him. BAD… like he felt lust for her. That's why he's keeping her prisoner, but her sensible and rational self told her that he's her brother and brothers all act possessive and protective of their sisters.

"What are you doing here Oni-chan?" Shin smirked and she held her breath, she felt his hands on her waist going up, she was looking straight into his eyes, time seem to stop, she was stiff, his hands glided up, she even felt it on the underside of her breast then felt his thumb on the side of her breast, like sculpting her shape, never touching her breast, she stiffened when she felt his hands on her upper chest, near the collar bone, he smirked.

He did the button of her uniform and fixed it after that- casually, as if what he did was normal. Maya was speechless, Shin stared at his work "Better fix this up, or you'll have me thinking you're 'dallying' with somebody during lunchtime or worse, after classes." He smiled innocently and started to leave, "By the way, after lunch the enforcement team will have to practice at the Gym. I'll make a big announcement so you better be there."

Maya stared at Shin's back as he walked out the door. Did all that just happen, was he warning her to be careful cause he knows something about her. Did he know her secret? Is that what the announcement's all about? A fight between him and Mitsuomi again? NO.

---------------------------------------------------------

Maya arrived at the dojo quickly after lunch. All of them were training already, including Emi. Maya was shocked to see Mitsuomi arriving too. Everybody's already training with somebody so it's only logical for Maya and Mitsuomi to train together. Maya also thought that if they acted normal Shin might conclude that he got the wrong idea. It's also a good chance to talk to Mitsuomi and clear things out.

In a light-hearted voice she said, "Oie, Mitsuomi let's pair up, since we both came late." She saw that Shin turned his attention to them and started to walk towards them then stopped when Mitsuomi spoke,

"I had a reasonable excuse Maya." He said in a jolly tone and Maya was glad that he was able to catch up on her plan. Mitsuomi was never dense.

They were having their warm ups, both wearing their uniforms and it seems that Shin was satisfied that the two weren't acting strange, Mitsuomi grabbed the opportunity to grill Maya.

"It's been a week Maya." Mitsuomi started with a very disgruntled and accusing tone.

"Not now Mitsuomi, he's still looking." Maya's doing her sit-ups while Mitsuomi supported her.

"Bullshit, this is the right time. Or maybe you just don't want to explain cause you really didn't want to come."

"You don't understand." She said, not stopping the exercise, it would become obvious that they were talking. "Mitsuomi, he knows."

"There's no way he might've known Maya, we've been very careful."

"There are ways, takayanagi, many ways."

"he still doesn't know where we meet and with this performance we're giving him, he'll have no doubt that it's only a teammate-to-teammate relationship we're having." Mitsuomi said.

"You're right but if you don't stop opening and closing your mouth…" Maya panted while still doing her sit-ups, "His view would be otherwise." He glared at him when she got close.

"You have a point. So, if I can't simply tell you how I feel," She saw his eyes sparkle, "Then I guess, I'll have to show it." Maya's eyes widened, Mitsuomi's hands crept up her legs, feeling the smooth stems while he's at it. Maya was still doing her sit ups but slower. Mitsuomi adjusted his position, he was just holding Maya's ankle earlier, but now his hands were on her knees, to make it seem natural, he knelt on her feet while both his hands slid down her thighsm his fingers rubbing on the soft skin as he did it. Everytime Maya sits up Mitsuomi's face gets closer. "Stop what you're… doing…" she felt Mitsuomi's fingers on her inner thigh and she gasped, even stopping for 3 seconds lying on the floor when she felt the tip of his fingers making feather-like brushed. Her knees were on his chest now, his hands felt her smooth thighs and it made him burn for her as she was burning for him. Maya noticed that takayanagi's hands were becoming warmer and warmer. She continued to do her sit ups, with her eyes closed, "Stop Mistuomi, now." Even with the order he didn't, he stopped when he rested his hands near her sex. Somehow his thumb found her opening through her underwear and she gasped, she can't handle the heat any longer and was actually getting wet. Mitsuomi stroked her through her panties. She still struggled to continue her sit-ups, but she couldn't keep her thoughts from what he was doing to her and she didn't notice her body stopping and she just lied on the floor. Mitsuomi noticing Maya's absent-mindedness quickly covered for her by raising one of her legs, her right leg and did a sort of stretching so it would seem like another exercise. He raised one leg forcing it to reach her chest but couldn't, the exercise was making him lean towards her, "Can you feel me Maya?" Maya had her eyes half opened, she gasped when she felt Mitsuomi's arousal pointed directly at her opening, with only their clothes for barrier. He was rubbing himself on her.

"I'll only stop if you promise to meet me tomorrow, after school. Promise me Maya." His voice was actually a plead that it quickly reached Maya's heart encouraging a nod. He let her go.

Maya got up, she stared at Mitsuomi blankly but they both knew she liked what happened, Mitsuomi went to the other side to see to his things before sparring and Maya knew she needed to change. She was really wet that it's making a mark on her skirt, she figured it out when she changed into her dojo outfit, she believed that nobody saw the mark, she was unaware that she's wrong.

The rest of the training was perfect, Mitsuomi and Maya acted as if it's their first time to see each other, not flinching, not blushing, not even saying a word to each other. Very professional. After they trained, they bowed at each other and went separate ways to rest, they didn't even look at each other but they felt that either one of them is thinking of the other. They can't risk Shin, he's different, one wrong move and who knows what he'll do.

Bunshinchi broke the practice, told that they're done for the day and that they were all excused from their class because they really need to practice for the event.

"What event?" A female fighter asked.

"A very important one." Shin finally spoke. Maya saw that Shin was himself, meaning, he's not mad, suspicious or even, happy.

"We'll be having an 'INTER SCHOOL' tournament, next month!" He yelled. The entire team yelled.

"We'll be facing different fighters from different schools, institutes and Universities. Among them, Bunshinchi?"

"Nanyou Institute led by Sonsaku Hakufu. Rakuyou Institute led by last year's champion TOUTAKU and Kyosho, led by that bastard Sousou. Each school will be using its top 5 fighters and for us, we chose, Shin Natsume, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Emi, Maya Natsume and ofcourse, yours truly, Bunshinchi."

Maya's mouth opened and closed, why wasn't she consulted about the event, what if she didn't want to fight… which is impossible cause she's thrilled! She wanted to fight with Sonsaku Hakufu since she met her.

Maya went home with Shin that day as usual. The two were silent when Maya spoke, "Why wasn't I informed about the event before you told the club?"

"Why, will anything change if I told you about it?" He said without looking at her, Maya frowned, "What if I don't want to join the team?"

"That would be impossible, I know you, you've always wanted to fight with Sonsaku, and you're my sister, you have no option but follow my orders." He stopped and let Maya go first. He stared at his sister's back and frowned, he didn't like what he saw earlier, he saw that Maya rushed to change earlier but she couldn't hide the visible stain on her skirt, and being a man, he knows what that is. If the two can hide a couple of dallying while he's looking, there's a huge chance that they're hiding a bigger secret. And he's going to find out himself.

-----------------------

The next day, after class.

-----------------------

Earlier, Shin heard Bunshinchi complaining about how busy Takayanagi was. He said that he'd asked the guy to have a drink at a near bar but Mitsuomi told him that he has something to do after class. That's a cue that it might involve Maya.

He quickly sent Maya a letter telling her that Mitsuomi'll meet her at 6, he didn't indicate the place because he had no idea where it is yet. After class he decided to follow Mitsuomi and he ended up at the school laboratory, Mitsuomi checked the perimeters for any sign of somebody and Shin hid. PERFECT… It's a perfect place because nobody uses the school lab after school, all geeks have their own lab made for them.

Shin waited for an hour, it's obvious that MItsuomi still hoped that Maya would come. That bastard. Shin thought. He left a letter at Mitsuomi's locker, telling him about Maya's own excuse, that He- Maya's brother, accompanied Maya home and was quite angry. He returned in time, Mitsuomi went out of the lab cursing and a bit pissed.

Maya's really excited to see Mitsuomi again. It's been three weeks since they've been alone. She haven't really told Mitsuomi how she feels about him, but she thinks that he understands perfectly how. She was excited for another reason… The side that Mitsuomi showed her earlier was different. Maybe he got angry for what she did. She didn't tell him the reason why they have to stop seeing each other for a while. But she was happy for that.

She entered the laboratory quietly. She stared at the end corner of the room where Mitsuomi always waits for her. She slowly walked towards it then suddenly froze. She felt chills crawling up her skin then as she was about to turn around she saw two hands in front of her eyes holding a black cloth and blindfolding her. She was about to protest even though she knows it was Mitsuomi but after blindfolding her the hands slid up and down her arms, soothing her.

"What's this Mitsuomi? You're acting very strange today. First you took advantage of me in the Dojo and now this?" she said playfully.

Shin frowned, her sister's not mad that Mitsuomi's trying to dominate her. Maybe they've done it a hundred times without him knowing it! He has to know.

GRAMMATICAL ERRORS? GOMEN

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP.

READ AND REVIEW OKAY? It really keeps me going! I wanna know what you think? Is this okay? Not okay? Rotten? Whatever


	4. Dream

Note: Really sorry for the LOOONG update! I just read your comments this week and felt the urge to write. Also, I re-read the story and saw the grammatical errors! Oh my! blush, I committed really basic errors, because ideas were all crammed up and I was typing really fast. Didn't have the time to proof-read!

Anyway, I'm devastated and I put all my frustrations and everything into writing stories. So enjoy!

"What's this Mitsuomi? You're acting very strange today. First you took advantage of me in the Dojo and now this?" she said playfully.

Shin frowned, her sister's not mad that Mitsuomi's trying to dominate her. Maybe they've done it a hundred times without him knowing it! He has to know.

**CHAPTER 4**

Maya gasped hard when Mitsuomi grabbed her breasts from behind, "Let's do it Maya." He whispered.

"N… Nani? Not so fast Takayanagi… You've only made a move this morning you're not expecting me to give in that eas--" she was cut off when she was turned around for a kiss… a passionate kiss.

Shin was relieved that Mitsuomi hasn't done anything stupid. So Maya's still a virgin. He can tell after he grabbed her chest, she tensed a bit but probably thinking it was Takayanagi who's touching her, she gave in.

Shin tied his hair but when Maya motioned to touch his face, he held her arms at her sides.

Shin nipped on Maya's soft lips first. He'd been longing kiss her since… since he can't remember. "Mitsuomi…" she whispered and Shin stiffened, is this how Mitsuomi kisses her? He smiled wickedly, he's going to show her how to really kiss.

Maya held her breath when she felt that Mitsuomi's tying her hands behind her back. "Wha… What's going on?"

Shin whispered to her ear, "I can't bear you touching me… I'll lose all my self control." It was partially true, but the real reason is that Maya might recognize him.

"But I want to touch… you…" Maya panted when she felt lips nipping on her neck. Licking and biting.

"You won't have a good time if you kept on touching me." He trailed kissed up to her mouth and she accepted his fierce and hungry kiss. His tongue went deeper and deeper until his whole mouth covered hers. He held her head in his hands, guiding her and telling her to follow his lead. He coaxed her to kiss him back and she eagerly did, imitating his movements. When Shin felt that Maya was wholly intoxicated with the kiss his hands went down to her neck and then to her uniform, he grabbed her huge breasts and gave them a squeeze that Maya yelped. He held her breasts with thumbs on each nipple flicking it under the cloth, he felt each bud harden and that's when he decided to unbutton her blouse, he snapped the front of her bra. He broke the kiss and watched Maya's face as he caressed her breasts with his hands. Her lips parted invitingly that Shin fought the urge to kiss her again. He got each hardened pink tip between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it. "Ughn… Uhh… Mitsu…"

"Shh… Just feel, don't think. Thinking will only stand in the way of passion." Shin said as he licked her right nipple and she wheezed. He sucked on it while he palmed her other breast.

Maya never felt like this before. She never felt this alive. She's not even aware that her body's capable of responding so passionately. She felt tingly all over. She was surprised that Mistuomi can make her lose control like that.

"Should we stop?" Shin's voice was seriously worried but his face and smile betrayed him. He was testing if Maya was enjoying what they were doing.

"I… Iie." She moaned, he was still rolling her nipples with his thumb.

"What about Shin?" He whispered.

"I'll handle him… Don't worry Mitsuomi. He won't find out about this." Shin frowned. Then asked through gritted teeth, "Will you defy him for me?" without hesitation Maya nodded. She didn't hear Shin growl, she didn't really know, she thought it was in her mind. But Shin did growl before he fiercefully took her mouth.

He backed away and stared at the half naked Maya. She looks so tempting… so inviting, with her blouse open, exposing her naked chest, wearing her high school skirt, her lips partly open and swollen from his kiss. Her hands on her back, and he can see that she was out of breath. This is the reason why he just can't let anybody have her. Except him. She's much too precious and fragile for just any man to have.

He moved closer to her, he cupped her face using his right hand, caressed her cheek with his thumb, then his hand went lower to her neck, to her left breast, caressing it as he had done to  her face. When it landed on her navel, she gasped. His long fingers entered her skirt and rested on her opening, with her underwear on Shin's way.

Shin felt himself harden when he touched Maya's entrance with his middle finger. She was already wet and aroused. He smiled to himself.

"You're wet Maya." He said while stroking her, "Nobody told you what this means right? You're a fighting genius, not a sex goddess." Maya was panting. "This means that you want ME." He felt Maya's underwear getting wetter, he was tracing her opening through it. "You like what 'I' do to you." He slowly slid his fingers inside her underwear and she started to struggle, Shin chuckled, "Calm down… trust me." He whispered.

Maya felt fingers tracing the slit of her opening, probing her to open some more, to spread her legs wider but she held it closer together.

Shin understood that Maya's sort of new to the experience so he exerted an extra effort; he can't risk Maya disliking what they're doing.

He massaged her right breast with his other palm, Maya had to bite her lips to suppress the moans, and she gave out little muffling sounds.

She unconsciously opened up to Shin's fingers and she released a cry as Shin penetrated her opening. Shin kissed her to muffle down her cries while he pumped his middle and point finger into her. He bit her lower lip softly, "Shh… someone might hear us Maya." He whispered and Maya had to bite her lips to suppress the cries of pleasure. She can barely stand up but she held onto the curtain behind her. Her wrists were a little bruised because she wanted to free herself from the knot.

"Don't hold back Maya." Shin whispered. His fingers were wet but Maya hasn't cummed yet.

"I can't… hold back… Ahhhhhghh!..." she came on his hands, a handful of orgasm that went down on her thighs. The sticky fluid slowly reaching her knees. "That's it. Release it all." Shin said as he kissed the tears that escaped from her blindfold. Maya's too weak to support herself that she fell against Shin who laid her down to the floor. She was panting hard, Shin released her hands and quietly left.

Maya removed her blindfold; she'd regained some of her strength. She was staring at the body size mirror in front of her and she saw herself sitting on the floor. Her hair was tousled, her mouth was swollen, her blouse open, with her huge white breasts spilling out. There were marks on them, red marks. She felt that the juices on her thighs had dried up. She stood, fixed herself and went out of the room.

THAT NIGHT…

Maya was on her bed in her bath towel, she'd just gone out of the bathroom and she's still thinking about what happened between her and Mitsuomi. He'd been acting a little different since practice, he's been a little aggressive and, well… maybe he really just missed her. She wasn't expecting that much fire in him.

"Where have you been?" Maya groaned when she heard her brother's voice. She's beginning to wonder why he's not having an argument on her late arrival.

She sat up on the bed, her silver hair on chopsticks.

"Can't you see that I'm a grown woman now. I don't need you to ask me where I've been every time I come home late." She said in an annoyed voice.

Shin stared at her, with heat in his eyes. He very well knows that she's not a little girl anymore, what they did earlier just proved his point. "I'm just asking where you've been to."

"Emi's." she stared at him straight in the eyes and he felt anger rising, not because she'd lied, but because she told the lie casually, never flinching, as if it were real. He'd believe her if he didn't know the truth.

Shin went to her and stared down at her. "You weren't there. I was with her and Bunshi."

She stuttered for a bit, losing her poise and that pleased Shin, she's still scared of him. She stood up, he took note of her soft skin, how he caressed it, her huge soft breasts, how he kissed each and her smooth thighs…

"I didn't say I was with her. I went to her house but she wasn't there so I checked out the schools of our opponents. Especially Rakuyoo."

Shin closed the gap between him and Maya, they were standing nose to nose, "Don't ever lie to me again Maya." He left.

Maya became alarmed, did he believe her second reason or not? But the alarm was temporary, she was surprised to the response of her body to the closeness of Shin. It's not her, it's her body, she didn't know why it tingled. But she brushed the thought away and started imagining what happened earlier to her and Mitsuomi.

At class, Mitsuomi felt good about himself. Maya was always staring at him and smiling lovingly. It just showed that she misses him and is looking forward to their meeting after school.

In Shin's office, Shin had a very unexpected visitor…

"I wasn't expecting your visit. You should've informed me that you were coming so that we could've prepared a bit." Shin looked at TOUTAKU, the number one fighter in Japan. HE's the leader of rakuyoo academy and one that respects Shin.

 "Maya." Shin called out for his sister. He came home late because of his meeting with TOUTAKU. He didn't expect his enemy school's leader to show up in his office and offer a request. A request he couldn't turn down…

Shin frowned; he didn't have the time to watch over Maya because of the sudden visit. He walked faster and reached Maya's room. He opened the screen and saw Maya sleeping in her dojo attire.

He watched her. She was lying on the bed. She slept carelessly, why wouldn't she? It's her house anyway, no other people will see her, she can sleep uninhibitedly, and she could even sleep naked but she's unaware that every night watchful eyes are following her.

Her hair was a mess, she was training hard again. She was wearing her usual Japanese Dojo uniform which looks like a robe with loose pants. Her training attire was open upfront, her creamy chest peeking out of it. Shin watched her and as if in a trance went to her quietly. He sat beside her and with his assassin-like skill, touched Maya's face with his thumb on her lips. He knew that she won't wake up that easily when she's at home. She knows that she's safe there. Shin took advantage of that. She has soft skin that he couldn't help but trace his fingers down to the valley of her breasts. She moaned when he traced her breast through the cloth and he smiled. He's the only one that can see her like this. She stretched and he knew she wanted more…

For normal people Maya's a mystery, hard to decipher, unpredictable. But he knows that even though she seems to be strong, she's vulnerable- Transparent. Easily shaken when it comes to things dear to her heart. She's keen and wise but as her older brother, he knows how her mind works. And he loves that fact, the fact that he's the only one.

Shin's hand went lower and slipped inside her pants. He touched her smooth thighs while his thumb caressed the area between her legs. He wanted to draw a reaction from her so with her underwear as a barrier, he placed his middle finger on top of her opening and he rubbed her with his finger. He saw her nipples harden against her top and she slowly spread her legs. She didn't make any sound, she was still asleep. She was still breathing normally even though she's starting to get wet. Shin uncovered her left breast and licked the pink pebble hard nipple. He sucked on it and she moaned. He sat straight to look at her expression, she still looks like an angel, but her lips were now parted. Shin inserted his palm inside her underwear and slowly, real slowly, with his middle finger, penetrated Maya's opening. Maya released a purr. Shin watched as emotions played on his sister's face.

"D… Don't…" she whispered. "They… might see."

Shin frowned, she's dreaming of Mitsuomi…

Slowly, Shin moved his fingers in and out of her system.

"… Kimochi…" Maya whispered.

"Good boy Mitsuomi won't make you feel this good, Maya" Shin said through gritted teeth. He stared at the now flushed Maya. She came load after load.

"A.. Shin…" she wheezed. Shin froze. He heard what she said and he definitely wasn't dreaming. W… Was she dreaming about him? Is he finally getting into her? He stared at her, she groaned, her eyes were about to open…

Maya woke up from the weird dream… Out of nowhere she dreamt that she was making love to someone, she didn't know who it was. She gasped when she saw what she looked like, she smiled to herself, she's really getting weird.

to be continued

NOTE:

Okay… I just found out that the reviews pushed me to update! Back then, it doesn't take people to tell me to update to make me update! But right now, I'm into so many things and I'm mostly not home! I'm saving up because I want to go to Japan to see MIYAVI live! I was going to update but much much later but you guys were getting impatient and so I updated sooner! Arigatou for the good and bad comments and Sorry for the errors!

I'm trying to improve my writing skills so please stay with me!

Thanks.


End file.
